The Ranch Of Memories
by HGAFFC
Summary: Meet Natsume, a rancher who seeks the documents his father kept in order to prove that he's the rightful heir of the ranch. Meet Mikan, an antiquarian who vows to help him. Will he find his documents? Or will he find something instead, perhaps love?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice.**  
Claimer:** This fan fiction and all errors it might contain are mine.

This is an entry to **Hilaire's Gakuen Alice Fan Fiction Challenge/Competition**. The prompt is to portray Natsume Hyuuga as a most original rancher/farmer/grazier/someone who makes his living out of agriculture and livestock.

Submission of entries begins on August 7 and ends on September 4. Participation is highly appreciated. Please visit Hilaire's profile or forums for more details.

* * *

**The Ranch of Memories**

Meet Natsume, a rancher who seeks the documents his father kept in order to prove that he's the rightful heir of the ranch. Meet Mikan, an antiquarian who vows to help him. Will he find his documents? Or will he find something instead, perhaps love?

* * *

_A seven year old girl was crying under the Sakura Tree. The strong wind made her hair messy and her hazel eyes were blurred with tears. _

"_Why are you crying?" a voice from above shouted at her. She looked up. She saw a boy with raven hair swayed with the wind and his crimson eyes beamed with worry for her. He was clinging in the branches of the Sakura Tree._

"_I don't know where I am," she cried, "My mother is missing."_

_The boy jumped down and said, "Hey isn't it supposed to be the other way around? You're the one who's lost. By the way you're in Alice Ranch."_

_The brunette still continued to cry because she had no idea where she was._

"_Wait here. I'll get you something you'll going to love," the boy smiled and ran away. The brunette thought he was leaving her so she cried harder. After a few minutes, the boy appeared again and handed her a flower._

"_It's a flower that only blooms in this place," the boy blushed. The brunette stopped crying and grinned at him._

"_Thank you. What's your name?" she asked._

"_My name is...-"_

"..kan! Mikan! We're here already," a voice interrupted the dreams of a certain brunette. She moaned and shifted her position away from the voice she heard.

"If you don't get your butt out of this car in this minute, I'll make you taste the ground before you know it," The threat came. Mikan immediately sat up and smiled at the person in front of her.

"You'll never do that to me, right Hotaru?" Mikan asked sweetly while batting her eyelashes. The amethyst girl just rolled her eyes.

"Stupid," she muttered. Mikan pouted.

"Onii-chan! Hotaru is mean!" Mikan shouted to the boy in the driver's seat. He turned around. His mauve hair swayed with his movement. A star was tattooed in his face.

"Stop arguing, both of you!" he sighed, "Get your things now and we'll proceed to aunt's house."

"You don't need to tell that to me Tsubasa. I'm not stupid like others," Hotaru said.

"Hey! Pay respect I'm three years older than you," Tsubasa made his eyebrow raised.

"I don't care," Hotaru muttered and exited the car.

"Geez, women are annoying!" Tsubasa complained and got off the car also. Mikan smiled and reached for the book in her side. She opened it and found the flower she preserved for 13 years. It was very precious to her.

"I hope I'll meet him again. It's been years since I've come to this place," she murmured as she watched the view outside the window of the car.

**

* * *

**

"Since when did you learn to read?" Hotaru eyed the book from Mikan's hands. They were walking to their aunt's house with Tsubasa.

"Since preschool," Mikan innocently replied.

"I don't mean it that way idiot," Hotaru said and added, "It's rare to see you interested in books. I've remembered that you fell asleep just by reading a simple, "You" in a story."

Tsubasa started to laugh. Mikan stepped on his foot. He winced in pain.

"What was that for?" he asked. Mikan whistled and ignored Tsubasa. His eyebrows twitched in frustration.

"Mi-kan," Tsubasa said dangerously.

Mikan snickered and ran away from them. When she thought that she was far away from her brother she stopped, panting. She glanced around and something caught her attention. She saw a Sakura Tree across a fence. Her eyes widened and decided to check it out. She jumped over the fence and ran to it. She touched its log and smiled warmly.

"What are you doing here?" A hand reached her arms and violently turned her around. She gasped in fear. Right in front of her was a handsome young lad with piercing, lonely crimson eyes and raven coloured hair.

"You're hired by him, aren't you?" The boy shouted, "Tell him I'll never give up on this place. I'll find my father's last will and testament to prove that I'm the rightful heir of this ranch!"

"You've got it all wrong," Mikan winced from the boy's clutch.

"What are you doing to my sister?" Tsubasa jumped over the fence and ran to rescue his sister. The boy sent a shivering glare to Tsubasa who remained unwavering.

"Release my sister, you bastard. You're hurting her," Tsubasa shouted. Then Mikan saw Hotaru climbed over the fence and followed Tsubasa.

"Hotaru," Mikan cried, "You came for me."

"Stupid, you really are stupid," Hotaru remarked. Mikan blinked a couple of times and pouted.

"Natsume!" A voice shouted. They all turned around and saw Aunt Eri standing outside the fence.

"They are my niece and nephew!" She hollered. Natsume frowned and released his hold on Mikan.

* * *

"Once I see that bastard again, I'll kill him!" Tsubasa pierced the bacon on his plate with a fork.

"Forgive Natsume, Tsubasa! That boy had been through hell," Aunt Eri stated.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked.

"Well his parents died in a car accident so all the responsibilities were shouldered by him," Aunt Eri explained, "Then the ranch will be taken away from him unless he proved that he's the rightful heir. You know, he's father is an antiquarian before he became a rancher. So he likes to keep his documents in the secret compartments inside his house."

Mikan's ears quirked, "Did you just say secret compartments and antiquarians?"

Aunt Eri nodded. Tsubasa slapped his forehead.

"Oh yeah, you're fond of secret compartments too Mikan and you're an antiquarian too," He sighed, "I took it that you are interested in helping the bastard."

"Of course," Mikan's eyes gleamed in happiness, "He's such a pitiful person, don't you think?"

Tsubasa rolled his eyes, "Idiot."

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga was sitting under the shade of the Sakura Tree after his work in the ranch. Mikan went to him and gently shook him.

"Ne, Natsume-kun!" Mikan screamed. Natsume woke up suddenly. He glared at Mikan.

"You again?" he scoffed.

"I've come to help you find the last will and testament," She smiled, "Are you glad?"

"Not really. I don't need a stranger's help," he stood up and began to walk away. Mikan hold his shirt tightly.

"I'm not letting you go unless you agreed to let me find your documents," Mikan stubbornly declared.

"Let me go, idiot!" Natsume struggled to break away.

"I'm an antiquarian too," Mikan shouted. Natsume stopped struggling and stayed put. There's a long silence between them.

"Can you really help me?" he asked.

"I'll do my best," Mikan said.

* * *

"Here's the place my father often resides," Natsume uttered. Mikan nodded and excitedly circled the room.

"I'll start now," Mikan grinned and started to climb the stairs to reach the end of the shelves.

"Are you sure you can do it?" Natsume asked.

"Of course! I'm a pro!" Mikan boasted. She finally reached the end of the shelves and gently touched the wall for any secret compartments. Suddenly she started sneezing.

"Hey! How come an antiquarian is allergic of dust?" Natsume raised his eyebrow.

"No I'm not!" Mikan shouted. She glanced around and found a cat walking to her.

"The one I'm allergic for is a cat!" Mikan sneezed again and lose her footing in the stairs. She started falling and closed her eyes. Natsume ran to save her. He caught her and they both stumbled in the floor. The stair above them was falling down and Natsume shifted Mikan so she'll be below him.

"Are you alright?" Natsume winced in pain. Mikan opened her eyes and saw Natsume's face too close to hers.

"Natsume-kun!" Mikan whispered.

"Idiot," Natsume muttered. Then, Mikan sneezed again in Natsume's face.

* * *

"I'm really sorry Natsume-kun!" Mikan apologize. They were now having tea inside Natsume's ranch-house.

"Whatever," Natsume muttered.

"Natsume! The mare's foaling!" a blond guy with deep azure eyes shouted outside the ranch-house. Natsume's eyes widened and ran outside. Mikan followed him to the stables.

"She's going to be in trouble if this continues," the blond guy said.

"Ruka, we need to do this right!" Natsume muttered. Ruka nodded.

"I'll help," Mikan uttered, "I'll bring hot water and soft soap."

Ruka nodded, "Good. You know what's needed."

* * *

The foal was successful. Natsume suddenly hug Mikan. She blushed.

"Thank you for helping, polkadots!" Natsume murmured.

"P-Polkadots?" Mikan stammered.

"The pattern of your underwear, I saw it accidentally when you are falling."

"You pervert! My real name is Mikan. Mi-kan Sa-ku-ra."

"Whatever. By the way, since you help I'll return the favour. Do you want me to tour you around the ranch tomorrow?"

"Sure! But what about searching your documents?"

"That can wait."

"Oh, and can you please stop hugging me now?"

Natsume blushed and let go of Mikan, "I-I'm sorry!"

* * *

Natsume toured Mikan in his ranch by a horse. He showed her his flock of cattle and domestic sheep. He showed her how the milking of cattle was done, shearing the wool of a sheep, making dairy products, producing leather, livestock for meat and many more products that were useful.

Mikan was very happy and Natsume lead her into a meadow of flowers. Mikan's eyes widened as the familiar flowers danced in front of her.

"These flowers," Mikan murmured.

"These are the flowers that you can only see in this place," Natsume said.

"_It's a flower that only blooms in this place."_

Mikan recalled her dream and looked at Natsume.

_Is he the boy from before?_...she thought.

"It is a sheer stupidity," Natsume remarked and sat down in the meadow. Mikan followed him and sat down as well.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked.

"It was like choosing between the devil and the deep blue sea," Natsume sighed.

Mikan hit Natsume in the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Natsume glared at Mikan.

"I can't understand you! You're saying, "It was like reading within the evil and that blue sheep?" Mikan hollered. Natsume smirked.

"I said, "It was like choosing between the devil and the deep blue sea," Natsume muttered, "Not that reading the evil crap, you moron."

"I'm not a moron!" Mikan pouted.

"Mikan," Natsume whispered. Mikan's heart skips a beat. She looked at Natsume, surprised.

"How come I think I've known you before," Natsume confessed, "I have this feeling that I want to know you more."

"Natsume-kun," Mikan cried, "I-I...please let me stay by your side forever."

Natsume's eyes widened. Then his eyes turned gentle.

"I want to stay by your side too," Mikan saw Natsume smiled. It was not a smile of sadness but a smile of happiness.

"And maybe it's time for you to drop the -kun in my name," Natsume smirked.

"Only if you call me Mikan-chan, Natsume-KUN! I like you to address me with a CHAN!" Mikan teased Natsume and emphasized the words "kun" and "chan" much to Natsume's annoyance.

"Never happening polka dots," Natsume scoffed.

**

* * *

**

The next day, Mikan suddenly barged in the ranch-house of Natsume.

"Natsume-kun!" Mikan hollered. Natsume choked in his food and clumped his chest. He reached for a glass of water and glared at Mikan.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Natsume scoffed.

"Natsume-kun! Look at this," Mikan smiled while handling him a piece of paper. Natsume read it and frowned. He crumpled the paper and threw it in his back.

**The paper says:**

**There will be an all-nighter dance this evening. All those who want to join feel free to go.**

"Rejected," Natsume muttered.

"What?" Mikan shouted, "Please Natsume-kun! I want to dance!"

"Then go by yourself," Natsume scorned.

"But it requires a male partner and you're the only one who I can ask favour. My brother can NEVER attend this because once he heard a slow music he suddenly fall asleep," Mikan explained.

"I won't," Natsume stubbornly stated.

"Please," Mikan pouted and batted her eyelashes. Natsume looked at her and blushed.

"Alright, it's to shut you up!" Natsume turned Mikan's face away from him and shield his eyes with his hands.

_She's so darn cute_...he thought.

* * *

That night, Natsume and Mikan went to the dance. They sat on the first table they saw. First, they watched the couples dance at the middle of the dance floor. Mikan was itching to dance.

"Natsume-kun let's dance!" Mikan screeched.

"I don't want," Natsume sighed. Mikan moped and then thought of something.

"Could it be that the great Natsume-sama didn't know how to dance?" Mikan asked smugly. Natsume flushed and looked away.

"I'm correct," Mikan giggled, "How cute!"

Natsume's brows twitched and smacked Mikan who was trying not to laugh.

"It's alright Natsume-kun. I don't know how to dance too," Mikan grinned, "I just want to dance with you. It doesn't matter if it's bad or good as long as you're here with me."

Natsume smiled and stood up. He knelt in the front of Mikan and offered his hands, "So, will you dance with me my lady?"

Mikan nodded and together they enjoy the whole night.

* * *

The following day, Natsume was found in the byre milking his cattle. He felt someone was watching him. He turned around and found none. After a few minutes, someone was now throwing small stones to him. A vein popped in his head and turned around.

"Polka dots, if you need something from me just come here!" Natsume scorned, "Don't stone me to death you idiot."

"I'm afraid. I'm wearing something red in my clothes. That animal might attack me," Mikan pointed at the cattle.

"We're not in a darn rodeo cattle, you moron. We're in a ranch!" Natsume shouted unable to contain his annoyance anymore. Mikan sighed and approached Natsume cautiously.

"Do those cattle have a name?" Mikan asked.

"The one I'm milking today is very precious to me. It's given by my father since I was seven," Natsume said, "His name was Natsu."

Mikan snickered, "Close to your name! Are you an idiot?"

Natsume smacked Mikan, "Don't laugh at me, you stupid girl."

Mikan scratched her head and looked down while blushing. Natsume's eyebrow rose.

"C-can you teach me how to milk him?" She rubbed her hands together and looked at Natsu.

Natsume sighed and slightly move backwards in his stool.

"Sit," He patted the empty space in front of him. Mikan flushed as she sat in the stool.

Natsume snaked his arms around her and lead her hands towards the cattle. He let her squeeze the teat at top with thumb and forefinger and continued squeezing each finger around teat, forcing milk in a stream.

Well, she actually doesn't care about the milk that was going out of the cattle because she was disturbed of Natsume's breath in the side of her neck. She can also smell his scent which is very intoxicating.

"So did you know now how to milk the cattle?" Natsume asked. Mikan merely nodded. In fact, she didn't learn a thing how to milk the cattle.

_It's your entire fault Natsume-kun..._Mikan accused him in her mind.

**

* * *

**

Many days had passed, Mikan and Natsume grew closer. Tsubasa noticed this and he hated it. One day, he called Mikan to talk to her.

"We'll leave tomorrow," Tsubasa said.

"What?" Mikan asked.

"We'll leave tomorrow. I'm bored in this place."

"B-but--" Mikan was interrupted by Tsubasa.

"No buts," he said.

* * *

"Natsume-kun, what will you do if I leave?" Mikan asked Natsume out of the blue. They were sitting under the Sakura Tree.

"I'll be angry. You said you wanted to stay by my side forever and then you will leave. It will really make me angry," Natsume said. Mikan closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Natsume-kun but I have no choice. I'll leave tomorrow," Mikan muttered.

**

* * *

**

The next day, Tsubasa, Mikan and Hotaru were preparing to leave. Mikan glanced back and forth and can't see Natsume. She looked down and felt sad.

"Mikan, enter the car now," Tsubasa ordered. Mikan nodded and followed Tsubasa. He started the engine and sped away. Mikan took a last glance in the ranch that she loves so much.

**

* * *

**

Many days had past when Mikan and Natsume separated. Mikan was always gloomy and smiled fake smiles. When Hotaru can't take it, she confronted Tsubasa.

"I'll hold you responsible. The idiot is acting strange," Hotaru said, "Once she ran into a post lamp, then she entered the men's comfort room, next she made paper airplanes and made them fly in the train and many more weird things. If this goes on, you know what will happen to you. So go now to the ranch and make the bastard that you hate so much reunite with the idiot."

"You can't make me do that."

"So it's okay for me to post all your embarrassing pictures in the streets."

"Hey! That's unfair!"

**

* * *

**

Tsubasa was cursing as he was going to Natsume's ranch-house. He knocked several times. Then the door finally opened. There, Natsume stood with swollen eyes. Tsubasa snickered. Natsume glared at him and he was going to close the door to Tsubasa's face when Tsubasa let himself in.

"I need to talk to you about Mikan," Tsubasa said.

"I don't have time," Natsume scorned.

"Even though, Mikan is dying," Tsubasa looked down. Natsume stopped. Tsubasa faked tears.

"What do you mean?" Natsume asked.

"She has a brain cancer and wanted you by her side," Tsubasa cried harder and working really hard to make his tears flow, "Can you fulfil a dying girl's last wish?"

**

* * *

**

Mikan was in her room crying. The door suddenly opened revealing Natsume. She was astounded.

"Don't lose hope. I'll always be here with you," Natsume said. Mikan's mouth hanged open.

"Lose hope in what?" she asked.

"You have brain cancer, right?" Natsume replied.

"Are you an idiot?" Mikan's eyebrows twitched. Then both of them heard Tsubasa's laughter.

"That bastard," Natsume was about to walk out from the room but Mikan prevented her with a hug from the back.

"I love you Natsume-kun. I really don't want to leave you," Mikan confessed.

"I know that. That's why I'm mad to myself right now," Natsume sighed, "I love you too idiot. Sorry if I took so long to admit it."

"It's alright," Natsume said, "Wait here, I'll get something."

After a few minutes, Natsume appeared with a bouquet of flowers.

"It's for you," he muttered. Mikan smiled and hugged Natsume.

"Thank you," Mikan cried. Natsume released Mikan then bent down to kiss her.

After the kiss, Mikan asked Natsume, "Did you find the last will and testament?"

"Not yet, but I found something worth far more than the ranch has to offer," he said and kissed Mikan again.

After breaking the kiss Natsume said, "I told you to drop the -kun in my name."

"And I told you that you have to call me Mikan-chan first," Mikan laughed.

**End**

**

* * *

**

Thank you for reading and do leave a review; I would really like to know what you think of the story. :D

Show your support by adding _this account_ to your author alert list, as this is the ONE account used for posting _ALL ENTRIES_. Be sure to read all the stories and vote for your favorite in the polls, which will be in Hilaire's forums from September 6 – 10. Winners will be announced in Hilaire's profile on September 11.

_Authors of all participating entries will only be revealed after the polls are closed. _

Review away! :)

**Hilaire's Note: **Polls are now up, and will be closed on September 10, 2009. Please go to my forums to vote for your favorite. On another note, please subscribe to the official newsletter of HGAFFC (through which I'll announce the results and reveal the authors of all participating entries), whose link can be found in this account's profile. Thank you!


End file.
